


The Knight and The Child

by kybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: The king has become corrupt.The Knight has vowed to take down the king for her people,but as she travels to the Castle, she meets the child.And she relises it isnt just her village that is in danger.





	The Knight and The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people Enjoy this!

"We will miss you." they say. You feel a sting in your heart, for they have done so much for you. Shining your armor so it shined in the sunlight, sharpening your sword for it to slice through a star like it was butter, and packing enough food and supplies to keep her heart and stomach warm for long.

you didn't know well why you felt your heart sting, you were going to save them after all, you were setting off for their sake, yet your heart stung.  
Was it because you didn't want to leave them? Their hospitality and their care, it felt like a warm fireplace in a heavy snow, with a hot cup of coco and a warm blanket. you didn't want to leave and face the cold snow. That's why your heart stung.

"Thank you, I cant express to you how thankful I am." is what you said, they smiled at it and waved their hands dismissing the gesture. "No worries, after all its the least we can do, your setting on a dangerous journey after all, but we know you'll make a safe return, after all you are very strong." Their smiles were warm and genuine, along with your words.

Even if you were doing this for them, you still felt you didn't deserve it, the warm feeling in your heart, their hospitality and their care, you felt like you didn't deserve any of it. You were just an orphan you ended up being raised by the knight that guarded the town, and took on the responsibility as he passed away. It was just luck, you didn't deserve all this.

"Who will protect you while im gone?" you asked, you already knew the answer but you still felt protective over this place, and wanted to remind yourself. "Dont be silly, you know there are more than one knight in this old town, you just happen to be the strongest and the most loyal one, so you have this journey, and your the only one up for the challenge, the second head knight will be filling in for you."

You cant help but feel flustered at their words, you didnt need to be praised, you didnt deserve it. you simply nodded however. "Well, you should get going! The king isnt going to slay himself!" they joked, laughing and smiling. You suddenly felt the sting increase, you didnt want to leave, you wanted to stay with them, you wanted to cry and hug them.

No, you were stronger than that.

So you simply nod, "goodbye," and turn your back, setting on your journey, you hear them cheering for you as the distance between you dicreases and their voices are faint, now nothing but silence, for you have gotten too far away to hear their happy voices of encouragment.

You approach the giant wall, and the giant gates, take in a deep breath, and step through.

**Author's Note:**

> So i cant decide whether to keep it in first person view or change it, you guys decide :D


End file.
